A happily ever after?
by Garnet Dark
Summary: This story follows my previous Alice fic, this is the infamous wedding of a certain Champion and Hatter, but will it be all fairy tails and happily ever afters when a new threat is rising in Underland? Alice/hatter, Mirana/OC. (rated M in some parts)
1. Chapter 1 engaged

**Hatter:** There were those words I'd been longing to hear "Yes! Yes I will!" Alice shouted and I leapt to my feet shouting "Oh Frabjous Day, callo callay!" Futterwacken vigorously as she laughed, again, I have been Futterwacking for the past hour until I'd fallen to sleep. I was the happiest hatter in all the land! I stopped and slipped the ring onto her finger, and tears shone in her eyes, she was sitting, clutching her side as if it hurt, kneeling down I said "Alice, you really shouldn't be sitting up, your still healing," scolding her, she smiled "I'm fine hatter-I'm more than fine! I'm fantastic!" she replied grinning, staring at her ring, I grinned with her, "I love you Alice Kingsleigh!" smiling tenderly at her, her face softened and she said "I love you too, hatter," I leaned forward, a million Absolem's fluttering inside my stomach, she put her hand on either side of my cheeks and pulled me to her. Sharing a mind boggling kiss, it made all my insides feel like jelly, my heart dropped to the floor, it was an Alice kiss; and it was mine. It was becoming heated and I found it hard to pull away as hidden desires decided to surface. When I did, Alice blushed fiercely, and giggled at me, "what?" I said and she giggled even more, "what is it?" I ran my hands through my hair, was it sticking up? "It's nothing, really" she said through giggles; which was so adorably Alice, "Alice, is there something on my face?" I wiped fiercely at it, she put her hands on mine, "oh hatter, no. It was the expression on your face," she giggled. Satisfied that there was nothing on my face I let her take my hands, "what about my expression?" I then asked and she blushed "you looked so serious, hatter; I've never seen you use that expression," she grinned "and your eyes are purple, by the way," yet again she had managed to surprise me "purple-you say?" I grinned "and Alice, it's you that makes me serious, you are my sanity," I told her, she blushed deeper "oh," I liked this shy Alice, she should come out to play more, serious Alice was just so-serious. She's much more muchier like this. "I'll go get you something to eat, you must be famished, yes?" I asked "now that you mention it…" I held up my hand in a 'say no more' gesture and left to fetch her breakfast.

**Alice:** he really was a sweet heart, kind and attentive. I relaxed into the sheets as I waited for my fiancé to return. Fiancé, it was strange to say it. It was hard to believe, really. I wonder what Margret and mother would say…mother! Margret! I don't suppose they'll ever know. It saddened me thinking of them, I mean it's supposed to be the biggest day of my life and they won't be there to see it. Just then Mirana floated in through the door, "how is my Champion doing?" she smiled-it was a mothers smile, "just great thank you," I genuinely smiled back at her, this last visit it seemed our relationship was strained-because of our feelings for the hatter, but this was genuine affection. It was a relief because I care for her. She sat on the bed beside me, "well you'll have to thank Irasebeth for that," she pulled a not do pretty face, "yeah, where is she now? What are you going to do with her?" I asked she smiled "not so many questions Alice, has your mother taught you nothing?" she grinned showing me she was just joking "sorry," I grinned "now, first things first, she is in the kitchen, and no, I have no idea what to do with her. She seems changed, but I keep wondering if it's another one of her plots," she looked sadly at me, I sighed "can-can you send her up? So I can say thank you?" I asked feeling strange asking this, she smiled "of course," something twinkled on her hand, bright, and I caught glimpse of a silver ring with a huge diamond in the centre. "Is that what I think it is?" I asked grinning and she looked down at it, love and happiness shining evident on her face. "Congratulations!" I squealed-scaring the calm natured queen "warren's a lucky man," they would be great for each other, they both had jealous siblings. "Thank you, Alice," her eyes found my ring and she grasped my hand, "Oh Alice! It's gorgeous! Why didn't you say?!" she had a strong grip-I noticed, if her smile was any wider it would take over her whole face, but then again so would mine. My face hurt with how much I was smiling-who'd have guessed we would act like little girl when a little ring was on our fingers? –no wait it isn't just a ring, it symbolises eternal love, that's worth giggling like schoolgirls. "It's so exciting! I mean there's so much to sort out!" she grinned "I mean have you set out a date yet?" she threw at me-at was all becoming overwhelming "I-I!" I stuttered "now, really sister-you know she need's her rest, surely," we turned to the doorway to see Irasebeth standing in it, she walked into the room-her bulbous head out of place in this place, but then again hatter and I were out of place here-with our favour to colourful clothes. "Yes, yes your right, our Champion needs her rest, what was I thinking?" she patted my hand apologetic "your fiancé is looking for you-wedding preparations and everything, you can leave her with me, she will be fine," she smiled at me-it looked strange on Irasebeth's face, "I don't think that's …" I interrupted Mirana "no, it's fine-really, you go, I'll be fine," she sent a worried look at me before leaving me alone with Irasebeth, she turned to me then, her face twitched, "how is your wound?" she asked I looked down "I'm not sure," I said sheepishly "I haven't looked yet," she sighed and marched up to the bed, and looked expectantly at me, "well? What are you waiting for-I don't have enough time to faff about," I gaped at her "but I am in my nightdress and undergarments!" I protested and she laughed "and how do you suppose you got into them?" her sneer made me feel like a petulant child. With a huff I pulled the nightgown up revealing my pantaloons and my bandaged waist, she pushed me down on the bed and lifted up the bandage, she clucked her tongue and I really wanted to look looking up to her face I asked "how bad is it?" she pulled up the bandage "not too bad-you'll heal, but you'll scar, a pity really, such nice skin." She plonked onto the chair beside me, and I pulled down my gown. I sat up against the mound of pillows. I really wanted her to go away so I could go into the bathroom and have a look for myself but she looked like she wanted to talk.

"So?" she said finally "oh, I um, thank you, for saving me," I replied flabbergasted over again at her change of heart, she laughed "your forgetting I put it there in the first place," this was strange, talking with her like this-I wouldn't put behind me all the lives she had taken, no matter that she saved me, I didn't trust her. "Yes, I know," I said no so friendly and she smiled at me "there's the Alice I know," I narrowed my eyes at her "why did you do it?" I asked cutting the pretence she sniffed "I don't know what you mean," her face turned away from me "why did you save me? What plan have you got up your sleeves?" I asked peppering her with questions she wouldn't look at me, "There's nothing up my sleeves," she was being very evasive; "I need to know why!" I demanded "don't you think I deserve the answer?" she turned to me, "I saw the love!" she shouted at me, then more calmly she said "I saw the love you shared-I was in love like that, a long time ago," she smiled tenderly at the memory but snapped out of it when she realised what she was doing. She glared at me "happy?" she said and it was my turn to look away nodding, fascinated with a thread on the nightgown "sorry," I said faintly and she sniffed. A long silence took over, "how are you and Mirana getting along?" I asked and she laughed humourlessly "like peaches and cream," she laughed again I smiled "not good then?" I looked at her then "she doesn't trust me, I don't blame her, I don't trust myself half the time," she smiled for real, a genuine smile and it felt weird to be in this situation "this is…" she said "strange," I finished for her "yes, it is, isn't it?" she smiled she looked at my ring and sadness took over her face "congratulations Alice," I smiled down at the ring blushing and said "thank you," another silence fell before, something niggled at me, it was foolish really but I had to ask her anyway just in case, "your highness?" I asked "hum?" she turned to me "I-I um, was wondering, well I was hoping that I might still…" she sighed "spit it out girl," she said "…that I might still have children, I mean the blade went in so deep I was worried that…" I swallowed around the hard lump in my throat she looked down her nose at me "stop snivelling child it is not befitting," I looked hopeful at her and she said "yes, you can have children-don't know why anyone would like to have one, nasty little things" she stood smoothing down her skirts "thank you," I beamed at her, she smiled "your welcome" and with that she was out the door.

The next few weeks were spent in the bed, resting and healing while the Hatter and Thackeray waited on me, the March Hair cooking fabulous foods and broths for me and the hatter running off to do errands for the upcoming Wedding of a certain Mirana of Mamorial and Warren Talmadge Stayne. Our wedding was to be set two days after hers, (it was foreseen on the Oraculum we would be wed on this day alone) so she was busy planning for her wedding. Mine was very simple: we were having an outside wedding in the gardens of Mamorial, with just close friends-it made it more intimate and special. Absolem was doing the ceremony, on my request, and that just left the venue to be decorated and food to choose and the entertainment- I had a trick up my sleeve, a gift for the Hatter, if only I could corner Mirana to get in contact with the Hatters favourite band, it was time someone did something for him. To top it all off I needed to get my dress-hatter couldn't make it, it was bad luck for the groom to see the dress before the wedding day. I will have to ask Mirana where I could get a hold of a wedding dress…I was walking about now, and my scar was almost healed, I hoped I wouldn't limp down the aisle-pain gripped my heart, my father should be the one walking me down the aisle, who would walk me down the aisle now? I always thought it would be lord ascot, I had told the hatter about this, about my sadness that my friends and family wouldn't be there to see me married, I had no choice, he guessed my sadness and asked me what was wrong-I wouldn't lie to hatter. I made my way down the stairs to the great hall where Mirana was pointing to where the decorations were to go, after all it was in three day's time, and it looked elegant but completely white, with loads of crystal dining wear, the white flowers were made with feathers and shaped into roses and lilies. She pointed here and there saying "no, over here, a little to the left, good, now where is the…?"

"Mirana?" I asked her, still in my dressing gown she turned to me, wide-eyed "Alice!" she shouted "what are you doing down here?" she looked shocked and a little angry "I needed to ask you a few questions," I said rather hurt, her face softened and she guided me into one of the white soft chairs of the long table, "I'm sorry Alice, all of this stress is getting to me," she sat next to me and I smiled "I know what you mean, there is so much to do," I grinned and she sighed "I can't believe it is only three days away," she said "I hope I'm healed by then," I said and she patted my hand "what is it you wanted to ask me?" she said "well it was two things really," I said "first I wanted to ask you if you could get me in contact with 'the mad tea-potters', I want the day to be special for hatter too, and second I need to ask where I can get a wedding dress at such short notice?" she grinned gesturing to a servant "I want you to send a letter to OZ, addressed to 'the mad tea-potters'," and the servant said "right away Ma'am," bowing as he went, "thank you," I smiled feeling less worried "now, about a dress I could take you shopping in OZ, they have a fantastic range of dresses, I just prefer mine to be hand made by Tarrant," I nodded in relief "great, get some clothes on and meet me in half an hour," and with that everything seemed not so daunting.

I had on a simple dress, a light blue soft loose dress making sure it was easy to get off. I had my light coat on and simple white boots. Getting to OZ had been simpler than I thought-I had been told stories that it was beyond a rainbow, but all I had to do was walk through a mirror into the other dimension smack bang in what Mirana called a 'shopping centre'. It was lively and colourful in OZ and everyone was either dressed in green, red, blue, gold and silver but the clothes were strange- something that Mirana called 'Modern casual'. All the buildings were green and there was a long yellow brick road connecting the shops. Mirana's guards were on edge, searching the crowds for potential dangers as we entered the wedding shop. There were tons and tons of wedding dresses of all kinds but one called to me from the corner of the room. It was ice blue, and had a tight corset, which was covered in pretty lace work. The skirt was made of some strange kind of netted-lace, and the bustle was a darker blue of silk, and it bunched up in various places by taffeta blue roses. It was perfect and matched my colour scheme nicely. It came with blue silk shoes and a silk 'slip'. The undergarments the 'sales representative' gave me made me blush- she called them a 'bra, suspender belt and panties'- they were ice blue lace and they came with white stockings. I nodded my thanks and flushed a bright red in my embarrassment, Mirana told me they were more open about undergarments here…they were certainly different, a lot more comfortable, I will have to get more of these, but loose the stockings.

Anyway the 'mad tea-potters' got into contact with me and planned to come to the wedding and sing a few of Hatters favourite songs. The great thing about my wedding was that Mirana was paying for it all. It was all going so smoothly it was a bit disconcerting…

**Hatter:** it was like I was walking around in a cloud of happiness-Alice loved me and she wanted to marry me! Me! And it was all happening in just a short few of days. I just hoped Alice was well enough. Mirana was to be married on Qiameth day (from what the Oraculum states is the day of the union of the house of Mamorial and of Stayne) there wasn't another day they would marry and it was the same for us, the name given to the day we were to be wed was Alerrawia day, I liked it, it reminded me of Alice's name. If I had a daughter I would call her that, I could picture pretty little Alerrawia, just like Alice, golden ringlets, little blue dress, and it gave me a warm feeling inside. No this wouldn't do-this kind of thinking, I needed to get back into business. I bowed to the Snookle snackle then after he was good and calm, I handed him the wedding invitations. It would not do for Alice to be sad on our wedding day, so I made invites for Mr and Mrs Kingsley-Hartline, (Alice's mother and Stepfathers new last names,) Mr and Mrs Hummer (Alice's sister and company) Lord and Lady Ascot, plus a Mr and Mrs Ascot Jr. were added upon the list of names coming. Alice was going to be thrilled when she walked down the aisle. Now we just had to get ready for Mirana's Wedding this afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2 miranas marrage

**Hey peeps, I'm back! Just in another writers block so I feel like writing a bit of Alice to help with my character trouble lol stick with it it's another slow starting stories. Plus I've just had an operation on my knee so if it's weird blame the anaesthetic. Enjoy: **

**Alice:** we were all dressed and ready to witness the Marriage of Mirana and Warren. It was all very pretty and white, like a fairy tale wedding, I kind of felt out of place in my blue dress, it was fancy but decent for the wedding, with slashes of white, to try to keep up with the dress code, hatter was wearing his brown suit with his grey shirt, I held hold of his hand, his perfect hand, and he blushed as I did this, they were not accustomed to showing affections in public before marriage, but I didn't care. It was a perfect evening; there were glass sculptures everywhere, there was a festive air about the room like Christmas had come early, tons of people from far and wide had come to see this occasion. We stood as the first strains of the wedding bells were played to turn to look at the bride, she looked beautiful, her dress was inlaid with pearls and diamonds so she glittered as she walked, a light white veil covered her face, and I could just make out her wide smile. Everyone had tears in their eyes, and awed at her radiancy. She made it to the 'alter' and stood next to a shining Warren, who was looking very handsome in his tailored suit (made by hatter of course) the Vicar-he had another name but I cannot remember, smiled and the two and cleared his voice.

"Fellow Underlandians, we are gathered here today, to witness the matrimony of Mirana Queen of Underland and Warren of the Stayne family." We all cheered at this, "eh, hem, now right, here we are: Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honourable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace." They looked at each other smiling, I glanced and Irasebeth, to see if she would keep silent, she looked quite tearful. It was strange, the relationship they had been building.

"Eh, hem, right then, marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy – and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly – it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained." He had a lisp so that all his 'r's sounded like 'w's. it was terribly funny. It sounded like this: "Thwough mawiage, Wawen and Miwana make a commitment togethew to face theiw disappointments – embwace theiw dweams – wealize theiw hopes – and accept each othew's failuwes. Wawen and Miwana will promise one another to aspiwe to these ideals throughout theiw lives togethew – thwough mutual undewstanding – openness – and sensitivity to each othew." It was all we could do not to laugh out loud, hatter chuckled into my hair, it went on like this for some time and I really needed a wee after all this 'mawage'.

"So it is with gweat pleasuwe and love to say, Wawen, do you take Miwana to be youwr wife – to live togethew aftewr God's owdinance – in the holy estate of matwimony? Will you love hewr, comfort hewr, honow and keep hewr, in sickness and in health, for wichewr, for poowew, for bettewr, or fowr worse, in sadness and in joy, to chewish and continually bestow upon hew youwr heawt's deepest devotion, fowsaking all othewrs, keep youwrself only unto hewr as long as you both shall live?" don't laugh alice, don't, its not funny, "I do." Aww that is so cute, he looked lovingly down at his bride to be,

"And do you Miwana take Wawen to be youwr loving husbans– to live togethew aftewr God's owdinance – in the holy estate of matwimony? Will you love hewr, comfort hewr, honow and keep hewr, in sickness and in health, for wichewr, for poowew, for bettewr, or fowr worse, in sadness and in joy, to chewish and continually bestow upon hew youwr heawt's deepest devotion, fowsaking all othewrs, keep youwrself only unto hewr as long as you both shall live?" she looked up at warren, fluttering her eyelashes "I do." Tears formed in my eyes.

"What token of youwr love do you offewr? Would you place the wings in my hand?" they placed the silver bands into his old wizened hands "May these wings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go – may they always wetuwn to one anothewr. May these two find in each other the love fowr which all men and women yeawr. May they gwrow in understanding and in compassion. May the home which they establish togethewr be such a place that many will find there a fwriend. May these wings theiwr fingewrs symbolize the touch of the spiwrit of love in theiwr heawrts." He handed the ring to the Groom.

"Wawen, in placing this ring on Miwana's finger, repeat after me: Miwana, you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed." warren turned to Mirana and slid the thin silver band onto her long finger, "Mirana, you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed." they repeated this with Mirana, her voice broke on the last line, sending us all into a fit of tears.

"In as much as Wawen and Miwana have consented together in mawiage befowe this company of fwiends and family and have pledged theiwr faith – and declared theiwr unity by giving and weceiving a wing – awe now joined. You have pwonounced youwselves husband and wife but remember to always be each othewr's best fwiend. What – therefowe – God has joined togethewr – let no man put asundewr. And so, by the powewr vested in me by the State of Almighty God, I now prwonounce you man and wife – and may your days be good and long upon the earth. You may now kiss the bride." Everyone cheered and clapped as the new Married couple kissed.

I stayed for a while at the ball but I had to retire because it was all a bit overwhelming for Tarrant. We went back to my room and slept in separate beds. I liked to keep him close because of his mental state here at the palace.


	3. Chapter 3 Mother!

**Heya guys, if you're still reading, I apologise for the bad chapter earlier, I wanted to get that one over and done with so I can to more fluffier scenes with Alice and Hatter, if you don't understand why Mirana has married Warren Stayne, then read the first story I wrote about Alice retuning to Underland. Many thanks to anyone who is reading this, and reviews would be surely appreciated, (especially uplifting after a bad-painful physio session with a very pervey old physiotherapist) 3 loves ya all if you have already liked and fav'd any of my other stories so far. **

**Alice:** I awoke to a very strange sound indeed. It went "OOH!" I opened my eyes and blinked in the bright morning, ouch! That hurts my eyes; I think I had a little too much Champaign last night. _My head! _ Stumbling out of bed I pulled on a blue silk dressing gown. "OOOOOH ALLICE!"-"AUNT ALICE!"-"UNHAND ME, YOU RUFFIAN! WHERE IS ALICE?! TAKE ME TO ALICE!"-"calm down Mrs Kingsleigh, please, Alice is just in here…" "A, A TALKING WHITE RABBIT?! Oh, I think I need to sit down…" "Mother?" I opened the door to find, my mother, now sitting on the white bench, Mc Twisp was trying to calm her with soothing words, "deep breaths Mrs Kingsleigh, deeeep breaths," my sister Margret was standing with the two little ones, who were wriggling by her sides, trying to get to me, "look aunt Alice, a talking cat!" Bridget shouted to me, grinning at my favourite friend, "I do have a name child, its Chessur Cat, at your service," he winked and Bridget giggled. They had not changed since the last time I had saw them, I've only been here for two weeks, Thomas and march hair were bouncing round now, the Tweedle's looked on in confusion scratching their heads and Mally sat on Bayard's back, who had a bag of luggage in his mouth. "Margret, Mother, Bridget, Thomas! However did you get here?" this was very, very surprising, "we had invitations to your supposed wedding, Alice, did you realise how worried we all were not hearing a word from you, for three days we sent out search parties…" three days? "…and we find out you are here, in this…place!" that was mother, forever condescending me, "it's good to see you to mother," I grinned and gave her a hug, "what is this place Alice?" my sister was looking fairly pale, I sat her down next to mother and nodded to the others to take the children somewhere to play, "hey! Where are they taking my children?"—"Margret it's okay, they are my friends," I smile encouragingly, "exactly how can you be friends with a talking rabbit?!" I think it was a little bit too much for mother, she was hysterical, "it's a long story," I bite my lip, thinking of the best way to begin, "so, you know those dreams I had when I was a little girl, that father helped me with?" they nodded, "well the thing is, do you remember that I ran from Hamish from the gazebo? And I came back all messed up? Well, I was in Underland, this place…" and I began to tell them all about my little adventure, about Mirana, Irasebeth, Hatter, the Bandersnatch, the JubJub bird and the Jabberwocky. I told them about my growing feelings for hatter and my decision to come here, to live with him, them explained about Irasebeth's second attempt for the crown and how I was stabbed and saw Father, this one Mother was tearful, and how he had proposed to me, "…and I know it sounds so farfetched and hardly believable it really did happen Mother, Margret, believe me," I we had adjourned to my bedroom and were havening tea.

"I don't know Alice it's all too much, I-how can a young lady do all that?" she shook her head, she was looking better now that she had some tea in her, "father once said anything was possible if you just believed didn't he? Why is it more absurd that I sleighed the jabberwocky than a talking cat and a rabbit in a waist coat?" I was getting rather angry, where was Hatter? He should be here? "No, no dear, it just that this whole situation is so…bizarre." I patted her hand "I know, I had the same trouble trying to get my head around it all, I had been convinced on my second visit that it was all a terrible dream." She smiled hesitantly up at me, "so this…Hatter, he is your groom to be yes?"-"Uh Hu," I nodded "and you love him, and he you?"-"…yeess….?" Where is this going? "well then, we have a wedding to plan," she grinned, I had to fling my arms around her and squeeze her for a moment before I gained my dignity and pulled back. "Yes er about that, everything's kind of already planned." Time to feel guilty, I guess, round about now, "you see, I didn't know you were coming here, I thought there was no way for you to get here…how did you get here by the way?" I was trying to change the subject and I was kind of curious, imagining them all falling through the rabbit hole, " well, we all were waiting for you at Lord ascots home when we were ambushed by a small man with bushy red hair…"—"that'll be hatter,"-" the next thing we know when the purple fog clears is that we are here, and so are you," that explains a lot, "so where is Lord ascot now?" I wondered "Lord ascot and Lowell are looking after Lady ascot who was a little worse for wear, I'm afraid,"—"what?"—"fainted poor dear," this made my chuckle, we all fell into an easy laugh, it was so good to see them. Here, safe. Life was getting better and better.


End file.
